


Through the Bad Times and the Good

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, FTM Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hunt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: ftm Dean has a bad dysphoria day after a hunt and Cas comforts him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Through the Bad Times and the Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've never writen ftm Dean before and was so excited when someone asked me to do so! I hope y'all enjoy this!<3

“Whatcha gonna do now, pretty boy?” The wraith leered at Dean.

The sharp tip of it’s spike was pressed over Cas’s throat, not enough to cut but enough to be a threat. Cas was bound to a chair, the loss of his angel senses allowing the monster to sneak up on him while scoping out the house. 

Dean gripped his knife harder, refusing to meet Cas’s eyes and glared at the creature instead. The hunter took a step forward but stopped when the wraith tutted, drawing a pinprick of blood from Cas’s neck, the ex-angels eyes widening slightly at the sharp pain. 

He needed to hurry. The ropes around Cas’s wrists were becoming increasingly looser as he wriggled his way out of them but he couldn’t do it fast enough.

“Let him go, fucker!” Dean growled.

One of the loops slipped off.

“Or what? See, I don’t think you’re really in the bargaining position here.”

Come on, he’s almost got it, he’s almost free.

“Aww, looks like your-” The wraith’s sentence was cut off by their scream.

Cas had freed his hands, quickly moving to grab the spike protruding from the humanoid's wrist and snap it off, grimacing at the hot blood the gushed from the broken spike and onto his lap.

The hunt was quickly finished up after that, the body burned and mess cleaned as best as they could before they began their return to the bunker. Thankfully it was a case close to home so they wouldn’t be needing to spend the night in any skeevy motels. They packed up the impala and headed for home.

~~~~~

When Cas found Dean cocooned under the comforter of their bed, he could feel the intensive turmoil radiating from the hunter once again. Something was wrong.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up from his laptop, pausing the episode of Dr. Sexy MD he was playing. Cas could just make out the hotdog pattern of Dean’s pajama pants and the dark blue hoodie in the gaps in the blankets covering in the dark room.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Is everything alright? I sense that something is bothering you.”

“Yes,” He paused, looking like he barely believed the statement himself. “Well, no. kinda?”

“How can I help? Would you like to talk about it?” Cas offered.

Dean nodded, glancing at the open door behind Cas. He closed it, walking over to the bed and asking for Dean’s permission before sliding into the blankets next to him, pulling the warm body close to his side.

“The wraith,” Dean began, “He called me pretty boy, and it just- it just, uhg.” Dean put his hands to his face, curling deeper into Cas’s side.

“It’s ok, Dean.” Cas soothed, running his hand up and down the other man’s back.

“I know, I know, I just… wish I didn’t feel this way.”

“What way?” Cas gently probed.

“Any of it. I wish I didn’t feel like I wanted to change and could just be satisfied with the way I am. I wish I didn’t feel all wrong,” Dean’s voice was getting choked up as he continued, “I wish I didn’t feel weird when people used certain words. I wish I was just  _ normal. _ ”

“Dean, you are the most wonderful human being I have met in my life, and that is a lot knowing I have existed for many millena. You have the most splendid soul and amazing thoughts. No matter what gender you are, no matter what body you have, I will always love you. And I know that that doesn’t make everything magically better, but it does mean I will be here with you to help you fight through all the bad times and laugh in all the good ones.”

Dean buried his face into Cas’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his former-angel boyfriend. 

“Thank you. I love you, too.” He mumbled into Cas’s shirt.

Cas reached for the laptop, setting it on his lap and angling it so they could both see Dr. Piccolo making her way to the elevator, where she will most likely have an encounter with Dr. Sexy that sparks new drama for the rest of the staff.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, snuggling under the thick comforters and watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, only pausing for snacks and bathroom breaks. Cas loved his boyfriend, he only wished he could do more, but for now, he will settle with doing the best he can to show Dean how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, or come poke at me on:  
> [tumblr](https://wantstoflyafraidtofall.tumblr.com/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wantstoflyafraidtofall/?hl=en)


End file.
